Freight Train
The Train is a freight train in Grand Theft Auto V. The train is available for the player to drive in the mission Derailed but is unobtainable in free roam. Description The train's locomotive is loosely based on an EMD GP40. The train can be seen pulling a variety of rolling stock which consists of boxcars, flatbeds, and tank cars. Unlike Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can jump and stand on the train while it's moving, which makes for a great way to lose a wanted level, as you can usually lose the cops when the train enters a tunnel. Unlike every game before it, the train can be destroyed, though only in Online, by simply placing sticky bombs on the train engine. Unlike the Tram, the driver will not attempt to stop if the track is obstructed, as stopping a freight train takes a large amount of time. The train is undrivable; however, it can be controlled in the mission Derailed. Appearances in Missions * In the Prologue of GTA V, Michael, Trevor, and Brad's escape from Police after a bank heist is cut short by a train. * In the mission Caida Libre, the player has to jump a moving train with a Sanchez while chasing the crashing plane. * In the mission Derailed, Trevor has to chase a train with a Sanchez and hijack it. * In Bury the Hatchet when driving to the church in Ludenndorf, North Yankton as Michael. * In a preparation mission for the final heist (if the 'obvious' option is chosen, the player has to use a Skylift to pick up a locomotive and a flatcar. Trivia * The train can be entered in GTA Online through a glitch - climb to the engine car, and right above the driver. Have a snack, and while your character is doing it, quickly pause the game until you are sure the snack has been finished. Unpause, and you will now be in the cab. Beware — not all of it is solid. * If the player shoots the train driver, the train will continue to drive normally. * The trains in the game are all operated by Go Loco Railroad. * The train will generally stop at the Palmer-Taylor Power Station for a short period of time. However, the train cannot be hijacked at this point either. *Some of the train cars are labelled "D-Rail," which sounds like "derail" when spoken. * "LS2004" can be seen on the side of the locomotives. This is a reference to GTA San Andreas which was released in 2004, which also featured and partly took place in Los Santos. * The train, along with the Cargo Plane and the Jet, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. * The train is seen in some of Trevor's Arms Trafficking missions as a target for Trevor to destroy via aerial bombing. * When riding on one of the train's cars, pictures cannot be taken with Snapmatic. ** There's a trick which allows you to open Snapmatic while you're standing on the moving train, however doing so will instantly kill the player, preventing the use of the application. * The train has a unique horn that can be heard randomly, but interestingly, when you're piloting the Train in Derailed the horn is much louder when you press the horn button. * Rarely, in GTA Online, a train might spawn in Davis or Rancho without the engine car. It goes incredibly slowly, as the player can easily go faster than it just by walking. Oddly, the train isn't noticed by AI or other trains, as cars will try to go through it as if it wasn't there, and other trains simply go right through it, without even slowing down, and the barriers that signify cars that a train is coming doesn't come down. It also seems to go progressively slower, eventually stopping. *Needs Verification*. * When following a train, the NPC driving it might change character models randomly. * In the mission "Derailed", you get to "drive" the train. Unfortunately, the sequence is short, and you can't really control it, only the speed. You can also honk the horn, as mentioned above. See Also *Freight - GTA San Andreas equivalent. Navigation }} Category:Trains Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Ground Transport